kaofandomcom-20200214-history
GAME SYSTEM: Party System and Order of Knights
Party System Training Squad In order to make hunting monsters and quest to finish easily, players may form a party consisting of 5 members which is will be called as “training squad”. The leader will be the one ordering the commands and different formations. Legion To form a legion each group should consist of 10 training squad which will give you a total of 50 members. Hence, 5 members = 1 training squad 1 legion = 10 training squad Adding party is as easy as it can be by following the procedure below #Click on the designated player #Right click on the player’s icon #Click on the add party button #There will be a pop-up message appearing on your targeted party mate’s lower right monitor #Your targeted party mate should press on the accept button once appeared on the screen #Now you can your party mate’s health bar and level. Party Matching ''' PvP wise, there will be a maximum of 50 Vs 50 PvP matches. There are party formations for players to choose from while in such battles, mainly the Wind Runner, Rising Force, Assault Storm, Concentric Fire and Defense Circle. Wind Runner = the movement speed of the members in formation increase by 10% Rising Force = the STR of the members in formation increase by 35 % Assault Storm = the AGI of the members in formation increase by 35% Concentric Fire = the DEX of the members in formation increase by 35% Defense Circle = the defense of the members in formation increase by 20% '''Order of Knights Establishing the Order of Knights Knights Director Howard of the Yann Valle Village can help you establish an Order of Knights. To create an Order, you character level must be 10 or higher. It also cost 1 gold. An Order of the Knights comes with a cool cape, and depending on the status of your Order, you can also register its mark. Rank of the Order of Knights Depending on the level of your Order of Knights, you can increase the member’s hip and access Order storage. However, in order to promote your Order, not only do you have to recruit many members, but you also need to acquire Fame points, gold and item for the status promotion. Invite to Order of Knights #Click “Invite to Order of Knights” button found in the lower left corner of the “Order of Knights” menu. #Enter the ID of the character to invite. #Be sure that the character you want to invite in your guild is online, if not there will be a red message that will appear in your chat screen stating that “it is an offline character” #When the invited character has successfully joined your guild it will be automatically shown in the “Order of Knights Members Information”. Order of Knights Combat Information In “Order of Knights Combat Information”, you can view the “Order of Knights Battle Info”. You can also “Request Battle” to any other “Oder of Knights” you may want as long as the “Knights Commander” of the “Order of Knights” that you have requested a battle accepted it. Order of Knights Menu source